In order to improve personal safety, more and more luminescent panels are used and those which have the highest possible density of luminescent pigments per unit area are now being sought so as to obtain a long illumination life.
Furthermore, given that most of the mineral luminescent pigments are sensitive to the combined action of humidity and ultraviolet rays, an attempt has been made to protect them by incorporating them with a transparent resin which is then generally fixed on a solid support (cf. Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, KIRK-OTHMER, 3rd edition, volume 14, pages 559-562) The standard luminescent pigments are mineral products, generally based on zinc sulphide doped with certain metals, which have a high volumetric mass and when they are put in suspension in a polymerizable fluid resin, they settle very rapidly, which leads, after polymerization of the resin, to a solid product with heterogeneous luminosity, and which is more intense the larger the quantity of pigment. In addition, patsy compositions are known, from the European Patent Application No. 333,162, containing phosphorous and optionally powdered silica dispersed in an organic solvent containing a polymer based on alkyl methacrylate and at least 0.1% by weight of a monomer chosen from ethylenic carboxylic acids and hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates, optionally mixed with another copolymerizable vinyl monomer, but when these pasty compositions are used, it is necessary to drive off relatively large quantities of organic solvent, which is costly and very restricting. In order to obviate these disadvantages, the Applicant has discovered a polymerizable luminescent fluid composition, having a long shelf-life and allowing luminescent panels possessing a high and homogeneous density of luminescent pigments per unit of volume to be obtained.